


秘密

by Gentleaying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们五年级时的一个下午</p>
            </blockquote>





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 非原著向,无脑,OOC,傻白甜  
> 没有任何实质性内容日常文
> 
> QuQ因为在AO3没找到中文的Jamerus，索性把自己一篇旧文搬过来……

“你们也算是让我大开眼界了。认识你们之前我没想到16岁的男生能这么幼稚。”让西弗勒斯有此感叹的直接原因是刚刚结束的高级变形术课上詹姆一直试图在从莉莉那儿争抢麦格教授的注意力。天哪！还有谁不知道麦格教授最得意的门生是詹姆·波特吗？莉莉不过是一次论文得到了教授的盛赞！

“你们？除了我还有别人吗？”  
“你异父异母的双生兄弟西里斯·布莱克。”这两个人绝对是西弗勒斯最讨厌的霍格沃茨校友，哪怕其中之一是他的男友也改变不了这一点。  
“哈，大脚板。我跟他确实有血缘关系，不过没双生那么亲。”詹姆爽朗地笑着把书包扔在草地上，然后在书包边席地而坐。  
西弗勒斯嗤笑了一声，在詹姆身边坐下。  
“虽然这么说对兄弟不大厚道，但我觉得自己在很多方面都比大脚板好。”詹姆双手向后支撑身体，微微耸着肩，侧过脸看着正在从书包里掏书的西弗勒斯。  
“我猜你的兄弟也觉他比你好。”西弗勒斯对詹姆的言论报以假笑。  
“嘿，我是认真的（serious）！”詹姆对男友的不在乎不满地叫起来。  
“不，他才是西里斯（Sirius）。”西弗勒斯不为所动。  
“我之前根本不知道那群斯莱特林也欺负你才会对你很坏的！后来我就改了。不像大脚板，他一开始就知道也不阻止我。”詹姆努力地想挽回自己在男友心中的形象。  
西弗勒斯翻着自己的魔药课本，明显不想搭理詹姆。  
“西弗！”得不到男友注意力的追球手撒娇地喊着男友的名字扑倒了他。  
“起开，破特！别以为我不会对你掏魔杖！我可没做过这样的保证。”可惜结果是被掀开了。  
“我是个好孩子。”詹姆就着被掀开的姿势有些委屈地趴在地上强调。  
“你是个非法阿尼马格斯。”西弗勒斯一边坐起来整理自己的衣服一边回应。  
“我也是个好孩子。”  
“你的魔药成绩一直是A！你甚至连E都得不到！”  
“我就是个好孩子。”  
“你这种行为本身就很幼稚。”西弗勒斯很讨厌自己的情绪如此轻易地被对方牵动，这就是他为什么最！讨！厌！詹姆·波特。  
“西弗既然讨厌幼稚的男生干嘛还要答应做我的男朋友。”受伤的詹姆拽住了西弗勒斯校服外套的一角。  
西弗勒斯早该猜到自己和詹姆在一起就肯定看不成书。  
“我没说过我讨厌幼稚的男生。”于是，西弗勒斯合上书在詹姆身边躺下来，“我只是讨厌你。你是个幼稚的男生不代表我讨厌幼稚的男生。准确地说，幼稚不是我讨厌一个人的唯一标准。”  
“讨厌我干嘛答应做我男朋友。”詹姆伸出另一只手和西弗勒斯的手十指相扣。  
“秘密。”

—The End—【其实是写不下去了

番外  
“只许稍微躺一下。一会儿你赶紧起来继续背《千种神奇药草和覃类》里我给你划的重点。”西弗勒斯扯了一下詹姆。  
“凭什么我都六年级了还要背那些一年级学的东西！”詹姆不满地拽起男友的手遮挡直射在脸上的阳光，“怎么都三点多了太阳还这么大啊。”  
“如果你不从基础重新学起，那你这学年的魔药连A都别想拿到。”西弗勒斯就手敲了一下詹姆的脑门，“你还想不想当傲罗了？说好了我陪你上变形学你要好好学魔药的。”  
“Ouch！”詹姆疼得叫了一声，然后小声嘟囔了一句，“我怎么会知道你第一次来陪我上课莉莉就被加分了。”  
西弗勒斯闻言脸上微微有些发烫：“你不用担心风头被她抢去。莉莉才不会抢你风头。”西弗勒斯不得不承认自己的男友是个走到哪里都能迅速吸引大众注意力的家伙。  
“你是想说莉莉才不会做抢出风头这种幼稚的事情吧。”詹姆对于西弗勒斯“幼稚”的评价还在耿耿于怀。  
“很高兴我们之间的默契又增加了。”  
“西弗！”  
“起开，破特！”  
“西弗，你的耳朵红了。”  
“倒挂金钟！”

-Fin-


End file.
